Broken Promises
by teenageD.A
Summary: He cried, he yelled, he broke all in his hands when he heard Sakura was dead. He was broken, torn, drowing in his fallen tears. No, this is not Syaoran we’re talking about…its Toya…
1. Regreted Actions

I just thought of it, and I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Summery: He was torn into pieces as the words "Sakura" and "dead" went together in the same sentence. He was drowning in his own pool of tears. He cried, he yelled, he broke everything in his hands. Though this is reactions a lover would have done, this was not Syaoran we are talking about…its Sakura's brother, Toya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Before the Accident**

The night was peaceful, or so what it seems. Only the eyes of the night could see the truth.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT AT THE GAKI'S HOUSE!"

Down below was a house filled with anger. The owner of the home was not there to rest for he was at another place for work.

Only the three beings of a pre adult boy, a teenage girl, and a stuff animal were in a house.

"Syaoran is not a gaki! He is my boyfriend and I can go out any time I want. I'm not 10 years old anymore Toya!" Screamed the emerald eye girl walking towards the door.

"I don't care; I don't trust you out at night. There could be rapists, killers, and besides…kajiuu's like you can cause destruction."

Sakura burned in anger. 'WHEN WILL HE STOP CALLING ME KAJIUU!' "What is it Toya! You just don't trust me! No wait, I should no the answer a long time ago. YOU NEVER TRUSTED ME!"

Toya looked in shock, he never saw Sakura so angry before. But before he tried to turn the tables and say sorry he ended up saying the wrong, WRONG thing. "SO WHAT IF I DON'T TRUST YOU! YOU'RE JUST A KID! STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

That was it. Sakura looked in fear as Toya grabbed her and slapped her…he-he slapped his sister!

Sakura eyes watered as she placed her hand on her cheek where a red print laid.

Toya soon noticed what he did and looked at his hand, then to Sakura. He widened his eyes and went into shock. "No-no Sakura I-" But it was too late. Sakura opened the door and summoned her fly card and flew away before Toya got to chance to say sorry.

Toya covered his face, tears escaping his face. He hit his sister, the one he swore to protect. Now he is hurting her, and he called her an idiot! He couldn't ever forgive himself for that!

Toya went to the kitchen to drink some water and went upstairs to refresh. 'I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm sorry. I'll make it up somehow, I promise that.'

Toya laid his head on his bed, trying to calm down, but his eyes drooped down and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toya's P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of the door knocking and…sirens?

I went downstairs to see what was wrong and meet the stuffed animal on the way down.

"Has…has Sakura come back yet?" I asked him going down.

Kero, who was stuffing his face with a cookie, responded the best he could. "Nope. At least, not that I know. Why were you two screaming earlier?" I faced the ground, feeling bad, and Kero got the idea that I didn't want talk about it.

I walked to the door and opened it meeting the face of a police.

It seemed like he was biting his lip, swaying back and forth, not knowing I was right there.

"Uh-hello?" I said to him.

He looked up quickly and looked in shock. "Oh, so-sorry, didn't notice you there. Um…is your mother and father home?"

I shook my head and looked back seeing Kero on the table listening while pretending to be a doll.

"No, my dad is away on a business trip and my mother passed away years ago." I plainly told him. I saw his sad face grow sadder…what was up?

The police looked over and saw Kero. "Nice doll, who does it belong to?" He asked. What is up? Why was this guy stalling what he wanted to say?

"That's my sister's. Now, out with it officer, what do you need to tell my dad. I'll deliver the message to him when he calls."

The officer shook his head. "I recommend you tell your father to come back and meet you at the hospital…"

I looked at the officer confused.

"Toya Kinomoto (sp?), right?" I nodded my head. "I'm-I'm sorry to inform this to you but…your sister, Sakura Kinomoto is dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tissue? Don't cry on me, and of course, being the evil me that I am I left a cliffy. Read my other stories please. It would mean a lot. Review!


	2. An eye for an eye

Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the full, blue moon was the house where those who died pass by the ones who live. The hospital just had to have another dead one to their collection…Sakura Kinomoto.

In room 154.452 was the girl with emerald eyes that shined no more. Only in the memories of the one who cared for her still live.

Toya, who was right beside her, was tearing like a waterfall. His hand was gripping hers in a cherishing way. He never would have thought that she would be the one to die right after their mother.

'I'm so sorry Sakura! Come back, please comeback! I need to tell you I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to protect you no matter what. I'm sorry for not being the kind brother I should have been. I'm sorry for all I have done, just please come back!' His voice was rugged; you can tell when he kept repeating 'I'm sorry' and 'Please come back'.

He called his father and told him of what happened. After he did he heard the phone drop then heard his father crying, soon his father hung up. Syaoran found out before Toya because the accident of when Sakura was hit by a car was right in front of his house. Syaoran tried to ride with her to the hospital but they said he couldn't go unless he was family.

Right now, Syaoran was outside in the hallway crying as well as Toya, though he couldn't bear to look at Sakura's dead body.

Another one was crying, though he tried not to, to make the impression of him being a toy. Kero felt like a torn stuff animal. He cared for Sakura like a brother. He too felt like Toya, feeling he didn't do what he was created purposely for, which was to protect his master, his friend, Sakura.

Yue and Yukito, which were finally separated thanks to a spell Sakura learned, arrived an hour later after Toya called them which was after he called his father. Reason they took so long was that Yue was in a school practicing to become a doctor and Yuki had a class to teach.

Yue, wearing jeans and a doctor's coat, was devastated, broken like Kero, only a bit worse. He suffered much when his former master, Clow Reed, had died. Now another one has followed. Sakura…she held his heart to protect him; she treated him like an equal, a friend. He truly never though he was ever going to care for another master until Sakura captured his heart. He loved her as a brother.

Yukito, he didn't cry. He tried his best not to and succeeded. He already saw the world grow less bright the same time Sakura died, so he already shed his fair share of tears earlier. He had this certain connection to Sakura. He could tell her feelings, as if he could read her by an instant look. He went over to Toya trying to comfort him.

Tomoyo came with tears instead of a camera. She was followed by her mother and 2 bodyguards who also seemed to tear. Tomoyo went over to Kero patting him on the back and together they tried ending their crying.

Toya's father wasn't there yet. A plane trip took a while to get back here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day past and still Toya cried, not caring who saw. He felt many presences come and leave, but it didn't matter to him really. All he thought about was his little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark. Only the sounds of two heartbeats were heard while one was motionless.

Yue was over Toya, keeping him company for the night. Kero left with Tomoyo for he couldn't bear to look at his master's dead body any more.

Yue sat on a chair right by his master's brother. His memories of being with Sakura ran right through him making his sadden face even worse.

Toya continued to quietly cry for he had never shed a tear before since their mother died so he was full of tears. Besides, he still couldn't forgive himself, you can tell by hearing him curse himself and that he never did let go of Sakura's hand.

Soon, the dead silence ended as a doctor came into the room. Toya and Yue looked at him waiting for him to say what he needed to say.

"Um, well, hi. I'm Dr. Thomson and well…I'm here to talk to you about Ms. Kinomoto's death." The doctor stated.

Toya looked at him hard, his crying ended, though he didn't let go of his sister's hand.

Yue looked down to the floor shaking his head and looked back up. "Okay, go on."

"For the main thing of it, the man who accidentally hit Ms. Kinomoto was caught and will be sent to court next month at the least. Next is-" "Who is he?" Toya interrupted him, fire growing in his eyes.

The doctor didn't notice and looked at his clipboard. "Alex Ball. (A/N: Ya, ya Kara, I choose his name, I couldn't think of anything so I choose his name.)

Toya nodded his head, planting the name Alex Ball in his head. 'Damn you Alex Ball! Taking Sakura away from me! You are going to PAY!'

"Okay, we can transport your sister to a funeral home for they can fix her up for her funeral, which by the way you'll find out more over there. And I recommend you get some counseling, as well as your other friends. Having a death in a family is painful, believe me, I know. So, um…yea, counseling. Okay, that's all. Ms. Kinomoto will stay here until you find the proper funeral home you want her to be in. That's all."

The doctor nodded his head and left the room silent once more until a great slam of the door reawakened the room.

Toya and Yue looked back to see Mr. Kinomoto all wet from the storm outside.

Toya's father looked over to the forever sleeping child and tears formed mixing with the rain water. He went over to his son and looked at his daughter's still face, begging to see the emerald jewels once more. Was it a curse that made both important women in his life die?

Toya stood up, finally letting go of his sister's small hand. "Tell dad all he needs to know…I need some time alone…"

Yue nodded and went up to give Toya a pat on the back, then went over to Toya's father.

Toya left the room then left the hospital. From there he went to the park where most of his cherished memories came to life.

The beautiful Sakura trees looked dull and sad, as if they knew of Sakura's death. Toya went over to the bench, letting the rain fall upon him. The name 'Alex Ball' repeated in his head over and over and over. He wondered what he should do. Then a demon's advice came to him.

'He took my sister's life, so he should get the same…I'm going to kill Alex Ball…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, it wasn't much, but I did what I could. Yes, Sakura is dead……or is she?To truly know the truth, review enough for me to update over and over.

REVIEW! (Gives tissue)

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Return to Top


	3. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cloud grew more dim and a dance sprung throughout the sky. A warning of a war, a battle, a change. Poor Touya blending with his atmosphere raced to the jail. Of course, his conscience rang through his head, but with so much anger screaming throughout his entire form, a small whisper was pushed aside.

As he took each step closer to the building's doors, memories of his little sister came to mind. Her smile, her laugh, her tone of voice for each time they have their own traditional duel. Her time turning into the card captor. He knew she was changing then, he sensed it. It was one of his _gifts _before giving it all away to Yue. He was proud for the gift, and then he knew he would always sense if Sakura was in danger.

_If only...if only I still had that gift..__._

Though, he knew he had to give it away for his best friend would had disappeared if he did not.

_Yue has my gift now..._

Right then, motion towards to jail was paused. Everything was set to pause as Touya grew into his own confusion.

_Yue... he would have sensed it coming wouldn't he? Not just he has his gift... Are they not the guardians of Sakura. To tell when she was in danger, to protect her just like him? _

He remembered the time of darkness. Yue and Touya both noticed it, Touya barely with his loss of his own power. Yet, they still both knew. But why not this time?

_Kero too...being her guardian... he did not sense it? This does not seem right. They should have a connection or something..._

_And Sakura, was she not some powerful magician or something? How was she not able to save herself?_

This wasn't a magical situation he reminded himself. She had no warning, and she too was covered in her own emotions.

_But its no excuse. I should have known somehow...I should have protected her! _

_I should have...but I didn't..._

Turning to the side his body tensed once again feeling a great force build within his being. His teeth was quenched tightly and his muscles tensed. He was on the breaking edge of insanity. Closing his eyes and tightening his fists he screamed to the sky.

"Touya..." His heart quickly jumped and he turned around at the soft voice he heard.

"Tomoyo...what are you doing here..." He stared at her with confusion as she stood there with her blue dress riding the soft wind passing between them. He saw her eyes and saw a reflection of his own self within her. Then suddenly he found his answer.

"Same as you, questioning the reality we are suffering from, wanting revenge, like all who had a loss. Grieving..."

"Revenge..." A temping word...

"You are not the only one Touya. We all loved Sakura. Anything that was an enemy to her was an enemy to all of us. We all want that bastard who takes away someone we love the worse punishment there is."

He turned away, it wasn't all the same though... He was her brother, she did promise like he did. She did not hurt Sakura either. That slap..

"Touya!"

There was no pain. Maybe the anger was so great that he could not feel pain. He examined his damage on the tree before him then back at his fist.

_No blood... No pain... Why?_

"This doesn't feel real at all..."

Tomoyo gave a small shrug and let out a sigh, "Yeah, like a dream..."

_What the..._

Right as Tomoyo was talking, she suddenly became transparent for a second...

"Tomoyo..." He reached out to her questioning if what he saw was real.

"Touya, Sakura is in a better place. We need to remember that before we do something we would regret. I love Sakura with all my heart, and I wish that bastard would pay. But it would make us no better than the one who killed her. Besides...it was only an accident..."

He tried his best to not let his anger bind him from Tomoyo's words. Though it felt as she was repeating herself and her transparent act was not set aside.

_Maybe all this anger is getting to me..._

"If you want, we can go together. Confront the man, you be there for me and I'm there for you to remind each other to keep it cool?"

He let out a sigh slowly letting the anger release out, "Yeah...lets do that..."

_This us just too much for one person anyways..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
